Elsa
by Troubledgirl87
Summary: Bible Times AU. (When Joseph's Brothers come and beg for food. But instead of Joseph its Elsa. It will explain more in the story). "Please take us instead of our daughter! Beat us, do what you will. But we already lost our first born daughter and we will never forgive ourselves. We can not let this happen again." Non-Elsanna. Much Sisterly Fluff. One-Shot


**Elsa.**

**A/N: Before I start this one-shot (One-shot meaning only one chapter and one chapter only), I just want to let you know that "**_**I Should Have Known Better**_**" chapter 2 is on its way, not to worry! :) **

**This is based off of the story in the Bible (But with some twists of course), where Joseph is Pharaoh's right-hand and his brother's come to beg for food. If you've read it then you will understand the direction of this one shot. **

**But instead of Joseph it's Elsa. And instead of Joseph's brothers, its Elsa's parents. Anna is Benjamin (The youngest brother who gets framed). This does have quite a lot of Sisterly Fluff in the end. Non-Elsanna. **

**If you guys aren't religious or simply don't wish to read religious things, I understand. There are references to God but it isn't a huge religious phenomenon. Its mostly fluff so I suggest reading it anyways ;)**

**Alright, I'm done explaining. I hope you enjoy it!**

•••

"Zaphenath-paneah," a guard addressed, kneeling at the throne. "You have three visitor's. They ask a favor of you."

She nodded once and the guard rose back to his feet. "Bring them in."

The guard turned and walked out of the large room. It was now silent. The two guards that stood beside her throne didn't dare breathe a word. She wasn't Pharaoh, but as of now, she was almost of equal importants. She sat and waited, taking the time to thank God for what he has given her.

How unfortunate she had been before, being sold, thrown into prison, released, and thrown in prison once again. She hadn't done a single thing wrong, but her parent's jealousy and greed for money, got her sold and thrown in jail. Then when she was released, she had wrongfully accused of being lustful, which caused her to be thrown in prison a second time.

But then, God gave her a chance, giving her the gift of interpreting dreams through Him. A butler had shared the news of this dream-reader to the Pharaoh who just so happened to be troubled by his own dreams.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by catching a glimpse of a family entering the room.

_No… It couldn't be._ As the small family approached the throne, she fought back a grimace. The two older adults knelt before the throne, a younger girl kneeling behind them. Zaphenath-paneah left them kneeling as the older woman spoke, "Zaphenath-paneah, please forgive us for the inconvenience of this intrusion, but we have a favor to ask."

"Go on." Zaphenath-paneah said in a stern tone of voice.

"Our family is very poor and in dire need of food. We were wondering if you could spare a few supplies for my husband, my daughter, and I." The woman looked up for a moment, her worn eyes pleading.

Zaphenath-paneah felt the smallest pain of pity, but never the less, shooed the feeling away. She pursed her lips slightly and furrowed her brow in deep thought. Then, an idea came to her. "I will tell you what. I will give you your necessary supplies, but first, please come have dinner with me and we shall feast."

The family of three all gave her thankful grins and thanked her aloud, over and over again. Zaphenath-paneah simply gave a small smile and nodded as they thanked her.

•••

Once they finished the dinner, Zaphenath-paneah rose from her seat at the head of the table. The family gave her their attention, looking straight at her. "Your bags and supplies have been packed and are waiting for you. I'd like to wish you a safe journey back to your home."

The family once again said their thanks, grabbing their bags and started to leave the place. What the family didn't know was that Zaphenath-paneah snuck a silver cup into the youngest girl's sack of supplies. The family was half way out of the palace when Zaphenath-paneah yelled out, "WAIT!"

A few guards grabbed the family and pulled them back inside to face the angry woman of much higher rank. She walked over to the small family but addressed the guards, "Empty out their supplies, one of them stole one of my cups."

The guards nodded before dumping the sacks' contents onto the floor in front of Zaphenath-paneah. Once they grabbed the young girl's sack and dumped it on the floor, a sliver cup came clanking onto the ground.

Zaphenath-paneah bent down and picked up the cup, standing up straight again, holding the cup for the family to see. "I let you into my home, I feed you, I give you supplies and food for your family and yet you-," She turned to face the young girl. There was fear in the girl's eyes, brighter than her strawberry blonde hair. "_Steal_ from me?"

The young girl kneels down so far where her head is almost touching the floor. The older couple bow as well, clasping their hands in front of them. "We have no idea how that got into our daughter's bag! She would never do something like this, she must have been framed!"

Zaphenath-paneah shook her head, "No, I will have none of this. Take the girl to jail and you might as well throw the key to her cell in the Nile." Zaphenath-paneah turned away from the family and started to walk to her thrown.

She was surprised when the older couple came running back up to her, tears shining in their eyes. "Please, no! We will do anything!" The man begged.

"Please take us instead of our daughter! Beat us, do what you will. But we already lost our first born daughter and we will never forgive ourselves. We can not let this happen again." The woman said sincerely.

Zaphenath-paneah was taken aback by the pure sincerity the couple's words held. _Maybe they have changed. They seem honest now._ The couple was still on their knees before her.

"Stand." Zaphenath-paneah ordered.

The couple got off their knees and stood before her. Zaphenath-paneah turned to one of her guards, "Clear the room!" she ordered and everyone scurried out.

She then turned and walked a bit closer to the couple. She could no longer contain herself as she a few tears rolled down her cheeks. The couple was utterly surprised and the younger girl behind started to rise from her kneeling position, looking at Zaphenath-paneah curiously.

"Do you not recognize this face?" Zaphenath-paneah asked the family. "It is me, Elsa."

The older couple looked terrified, though the young girl was just surprised.

Elsa could sense that they still didn't believe her. She took a few more steps closer to them. "Look at me! I am you daughter, the one you sold!" Elsa stepped away from her parents and walked over to the younger girl who could have only been 16. "And you, my beautiful, wonderful sister. I am Elsa, your older sister."

The strawberry blonde now had tears rolling down her face as well and suddenly brought Elsa into a bone-crushing hug. "E-Elsa." She whimpered into the older girl's shoulder. "I-I cant believe y-your still alive. I-I thought…Mama said you were a-attacked by w-wolves."

Elsa wrapped her arms around her little sister, hugging her tighter. She smiled, now crying tears of joy and anguish. "No, Anna, I'm alive but I was not attacked by wolves. I was sold by Mama and Papa. But do not be angry, for God has given me great things from it and all is well now. I forgive Mama and Papa and you should too."

Anna stayed in the embrace, nodding, not finding it possible to speak through the sobbing ripping through her throat.

Elsa rubbed soft, soothing circled on the girl's back. "I've missed you more thank you will ever know. I love you, Anna."

The girl said something that sounded like an "I love you too."

Elsa couldn't help but grin at her sister. Eventually, the sisters pulled out of the embrace. Elsa took Anna's face in her hands, wiping the tears away from Anna's freckled cheeks with her thumbs, smiling gingerly. "No need to cry anymore. We have been reunited, we should be rejoicing."

Anna nuzzled her cheek into Elsa's hand, finding the cool sensation soothing. Elsa grinned and placed a kiss on the 16 year old's forehead. The moment was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Elsa turned her head and saw her parents standing there, elated that their daughter was alive but completely guilt ridden.

"We are so sor-"

"You have apologized to much, I said I have forgiven you. You can thank God for this wonderful reunion." Her parents nodded and stayed silent.

Elsa grabbed her sister's hand gently and led her over by their parents. Elsa faced the three, "I am glad to be back but I must stay here and lead my people through the upcoming famine. You shall stay here and live in the region of Goshen and be near me. I want to reconnect. We shall become a family once again."

Her parents smiled and her sister practically beamed. Anna once again leapt into her sister's arms and wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck. "I'm so excited!"

Elsa smiled and closed her eyes, relishing in the moment. _Thank you, God. This was more than I could of asked for._

•••

**A/N: Perhaps there were more God references than I thought originally but that's ok. Well, here you have more fluff. And just remember, this is a one-shot drabble. No more chapters are to come after this. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you thought! See ya later :D**


End file.
